


Chirugy

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 in 10, Backrubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's isn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, it just feels that way. </p><p>(Or: Derek gives Stiles a back rub)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirugy

**Author's Note:**

> **Chirugy** is a therapeutic massage term meaning _healing with the hands._
> 
> Thank you to Data and dogeared for their comments. And to duffy for the prompt of "Stiles/Derek. Foot or back rubs"

Derek’s fingers dig deep into Stiles’s shoulder, his thumb sliding along the tight cluster of muscle at the shoulder blade. 

“Ow. Oh. _Owww_ ,” Stiles hisses as he twists up and somehow both away and toward Derek. 

Derek eases his touch, which is apparently not the right response judging by the hand clamping over his own and Stiles’s indignant “Hey! Why did you stop?”

“You said ow,” Derek says. “Usually when someone says 'ow'--when _you _say that--it means ‘this hurts, please stop,’ and so…”__

__“You picked a hell of a time to start being aware of the nuances of my reactions. That did hurt, but it was a good hurt, the kind that leads to me not feeling like I took over for Atlas while he takes a smoke break. Even without you using your werewolf painkiller touch, this was going in the right direction. And if I regain my ability to move like a fully articulated human being,” Stiles twists slowly and looks at Derek out of the corner of his eye and offers a smile that Derek is guessing is supposed to look possibly seductive but comes across more goofball tinged with pain. “You will reap those benefits.”_ _

__Derek rolls his eyes and smiles, lifting his hand and turning Stiles back to his original direction, “Just.” He stops and takes a deep breath and says with a mix of exasperation and deep affection. “Just let me know if it really hurts, like ‘ow, please stop’ hurts. Okay?”_ _

__Stiles lowers his head the slightest amount, nodding, and curls his hand over Derek’s knee. “Okay.”_ _


End file.
